


Плохой Дракон

by greensun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Masturbation, Bad dragon toys, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Эггзи вернулся с работы пораньше и неожиданно столкнулся с Плохим Драконом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плохой Дракон

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** мастурбация своеобразными секс-игрушками
> 
>  **Примечание:** [Bad Dragon](https://bad-dragon.com/) — компания, производящая необычные секс-игрушки в виде гениталий фантастических существ. В тексте фигурирует красавец по имени [Pretzal the Swamp Wyrm](https://bad-dragon.com/products/pretzal). Не спрашивайте, что курил автор, во всем виноват Tumblr и порно
> 
>  **Читать на diary.ru:** [здесь](http://freedom-and-wings.diary.ru/p207724741.htm)

Эггзи знал, что условие “вернулся с работы неожиданно раньше” часто влечет за собой и “неожиданные открытия”, всякие там сюрпризы разной степени приятности. Знать-то знал, но не предполагал, что натолкнется на такое... Но обо всем по порядку.

Итак, Эггзи вернулся с работы раньше, чем ожидалось — удачное стечение обстоятельств и случайностей: сделка ровно с таким же успехом могла состояться и без участия Эггзи. И ему даже в голову не пришло заранее сообщить Чарли, что он уже освободился. Он просто зашел домой, тихонько напевая себе под нос — это был хороший день, который не смог испортить даже сарказм Мерлина, — потрепал по холке Лорда Нельсона, который воспитанно встретил его у входной двери, потискал Джей Би, который как всегда запоздало притопал откуда-то из недр дома, выпил на кухне стакан восхитительно холодной воды и направился наверх, в спальню, чтобы переодеться и поискать Чарли, у которого сегодня был выходной. То есть, Эггзи предполагал, что Чарли может и не оказаться дома — может, он ушел на пробежку, или в спортзал, или по магазинам, или куда-нибудь еще, Чарли не отличался домоседством. Надо будет ему позво...

Тут Эггзи вошел в спальню и замер на пороге. На мгновение он забыл, что такое дышать и зачем это вообще нужно.

Чарли был дома. И неожиданно ранние возвращения с работы действительно сулили неожиданные открытия. Правда, это открытие было... очень... приятным. Наверное.

Ладно. Ладно.

Эггзи вдохнул настолько тихо, насколько смог, и бесшумно подошел на несколько шагов, чтобы рассмотреть все получше. Чарли лежал на животе — обнаженный и бесконечно длинный. Простыни сбились вокруг его немного разведенных ног, на спине виднелись капли пота, а в воздухе стоял сладкий запах смазки и мускусный — возбуждения.

Чарли трахал себя дилдо.

Эггзи подошел еще ближе и сглотнул, борясь с неуместным смехом и ужасом. Это было каким-то особым уровнем падения — узнать дилдо по его основанию, потому что видел его в каком-то дурацком порно, которое смотрел со своим любовником не так давно. Впрочем, такие дилдо было сложно не узнать даже только по их части. Эггзи тогда еще ржал — Bad Dragon, ну надо же, какое веселое извращение, фантастические хуи, умеющие кончать чуть ли не радугой, веселых расцветок, будоражащих форм и ужасающих размеров. Порно с этими штуками смотреть было забавно и довольно горячо. Но Эггзи и подумать не мог о подобной хрени в реальной жизни, в конце концов, они оба обладали шикарными членами, зачем такие извраще...

Ладно. Ладно.

Стащив с шеи галстук, Эггзи наклонился и провел ладонью по напряженному бедру Чарли вверх. Скользнул пальцами вокруг огромного основания дилдо, чуть надавил, с трудом представляя всю эту махину внутри Чарли. А она была внутри. До основания, блядь, с ума сойти. Это ведь та, с шипами... Черт. Черт. Эггзи сомкнул зубы и слегка сжал напряженные яйца Чарли — кажется, это была маленькая месть, недостойная джентльмена, но Эггзи собирался налюбоваться внезапным зрелищем сполна, поэтому все это должно продлиться дольше.

Чарли наконец посмотрел на него смазанным взглядом и без капли удивления. Ресницы у него были слипшиеся от слез — кажется, от чрезмерного наслаждения. Он был весь красный и какой-то расхристанный, горячий, чрезвычайно сосредоточенный. Чарли вздохнул, провел языком по зубами, а потом закусил губу. И продолжил трахать себя этим безумным дилдо. Второй рукой он схватился за собственную холку и спрятал лицо под локтем.

Эггзи жадно смотрел на него, улавливая детали. Чарли сорвано задышал, а потом сдавленно застонал в подушку. Нет, это было невыносимо. Эггзи пришлось спешно расстегивать и приспускать брюки, потому что стало тесно до боли.

Зрелище было и правда невероятно возбуждающим. Чарли, уткнувшийся лбом в подушку и сбивший простыни, казался произведением порно-искусства, если такое бывает. Он держал дилдо рукой, пропустив ее под своим животом, и двигался мелко, медленно и очень чувственно, наслаждаясь ощущениями и полностью сосредоточившись только на себе. При этом он терся совершенно точно абсолютно возбужденным членом о простыни — Эггзи с трудом мог представить, как можно сохранить эрекцию, когда в твоей заднице оказывается такой монстр, но Чарли часто удивлял его, стоило бы уже привыкнуть.

Чарли выглядел естественно и очень откровенно. Это была вовсе не сцена из порно, не “совращение”, не какая-то там игра напоказ, нет. Чарли делал это для себя, и это было искренне и натурально. И то, что при этом у него там был дилдо нечеловеческих размеров и радостной расцветки — Эггзи искренне понадеялся, что ему показалось, и дилдо все-таки не светится — это добавляло какой-то острый штрих к общей картинке.

Тут Эггзи пришлось самому себе сжать яйца. Блядь, оказаться на грани оргазма от одной только... Ладно, это был Чарли. Чарли был лучше любого порно.

Чуть в стороне на смятых простынях лежала небольшая помпа, полная белого вещества. От нее к основанию дилдо тянулась трубка. Эггзи, почти не дыша, взял помпу и медленно нажал на поршень.

Чарли тихо застонал, послав этим по телу Эггзи ворох сладких мурашек. И немного вытащил дилдо. Эггзи увидел, как смазка — имитирующая сперму, блядь — вытекает из Чарли, огибая дилдо и пятная простыни. Вот это было очень порнографично. И, блядские небеса, дьявольски горячо. Кажется, Эггзи сам застонал от одного этого зрелища.

Немного шире раздвинув ноги, Чарли бросил на Эггзи взгляд из под руки. Он задрожал мелко и горячо, прогнулся в пояснице и снова вставил себе. При этом у него подобрались все мышцы, особенно на спине, и Эггзи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прикоснуться, провести ладонью по горячей коже, сжать, смять, погладить... Вместо этого Эггзи громко выдохнул и обхватил ладонью свой член. Он знал, что если начнет трогать Чарли, то не сможет остановиться, и чувствовал, что сейчас Чарли нужно не это.

Из-за большого количества смазки каждое движение теперь сопровождалось пошлым хлюпаньем. А Чарли распалялся, стал двигаться мощнее и быстрее, с большим размахом. Он застонал громче, как-то особенно, совсем низко, и трахал себя с оттяжкой, все сильнее, все жарче, все...

Эггзи не выдержал. Он остановил ладонь Чарли, отпихнул ее в сторону, провел пальцами вокруг основания дилдо — там, где мышцы Чарли плотно обхватывали его, — постарался сдержать восторженный ох и надавил. Вся его рука тут же оказалась в этой вязкой, густой смазке. Чарли же смотрел на него, чуть выгнувшись, с приоткрытым ртом и яркими, искусанными губами. Он дышал часто и мелко, и в его глазах стоял такой туман наслаждения, что Эггзи сам не мог соображать от такого. Он выдохнул и, схватив основание дилдо, сделал несколько очень быстрых и резких толчков — таких, каких из этой позы сам не сделаешь.

Чарли вскрикнул на предпоследнем и содрогнулся — всем телом — в накрывшем его оргазме. Эггзи во все глаза наблюдал за ним — из горла Чарли рвались уже не стоны, а крик, и он укусил себя за ладонь, чтобы сдержать это, но вышло не очень. Его буквально трясло, он хватался за простынь, и вздрагивал снова, и снова, и снова, и это длилось долго, просто бесконечно долго и восхитительно.

А потом Чарли распластался по постели, словно из него выпустили все силы. Эггзи, сжав губы, сам достал из него дилдо — вышло с очень, очень пошлым звуком. Отбросил прочь, стараясь не смотреть на него. И скользнул пальцами внутрь Чарли.

Блядь. Блядь. Четыре пальца вошли сразу. Легко, без какого-либо сопротивления. Там, внутри, было сколько и очень горячо, и Эггзи, как завороженный, двигал рукой, слегка массируя и надавливая. Чарли устало застонал и сжался вокруг пальцев Эггзи. Из него все еще вытекала смазка, похожая на сперму фантастического чудовища, и это было просто невыносимо видеть. Невыносимо.

Эггзи и сам не понял, как оргазм настиг его — он кончил, почти не притрагиваясь к себе, он даже пиджак не снял, только штаны расстегнул, и блядь, его чуть пополам не согнуло от наслаждения.

Как он улегся на кровать рядом с Чарли, Эггзи честно не помнил. Он помнил только, как они с Чарли лежал бок о бок и громко дышали, приходя в себя. Смазка медленно высыхала на руке, оставляя мерзкое липкое ощущение. Некоторое время Эггзи тер пальцами, пытаясь избавить от него, а потом заставил себя встать, сходить в ванну и намочить полотенце.

Чарли принял подношение с королевским снисхождением. Он осторожно сел и стал вытирать себя, искоса поглядывая на Эггзи, который судорожно избавлялся от костюма. Раздевшись, он снова упал на кровать и тут же вытащил из-под себя пресловутый дилдо. Боже, это был настоящий монстр.

— Нравится? — хрипло спросил Чарли и прочистил горло.

— Я помню, как мы с тобой залипали на порнушке с такими штуками, но не думал, что ты купишь себе такой, — признался Эггзи, крутя “плохого дракона” в руках.

Вскинув подбородок, Чарли усмехнулся:

— Мне захотелось.

— Ты пробовал его в первый раз?

— И твое присутствие не входило в мои планы.

— Как будто ты был против, — Эггзи отложил монстра в сторону. И да, он все-таки немного светился. Сраный ад.

Чарли вздохнул:

— Это было приятным дополнением.

— Приятным дополнением?! — Эггзи поперхнулся. — Ты считаешь драконий хуй из силикона лучшим, чем я?!

Так выразительно вскидывать брови умел, конечно, только Чарли. Он медленно, картинно потянулся, пока Эггзи захлебывался возмущением, и одного этого ленивого, сладкого и чувственного жеста хватило, чтобы Эггзи успокоился. Он не умел злиться на Чарли слишком долго, особенно если это касалось чертовски хорошего секса… Даже если самого секса, в общем, и не было. Все равно это было круто.

— Ну что, — вдруг спросил Чарли, — и как тебе зрелище?

— О, — вздохнул Эггзи, окончательно успокоившись. — Не передать словами.

— В следующий раз продемонстрируешь мне, — лениво заключил Чарли и почти с любовью завернул дилдо в многострадальное полотенце.

Эггзи тут же замотал головой:

— Ну уж нет, я не буду пихать в себя эту махину, даже не надейся.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Чарли тонко улыбнулся:

— Я найду тебе вариант поменьше, слабак.

Эггзи фыркнул, но не успел ничего ответить — Чарли заткнул его поцелуем, властным и горячим, и откуда только силы остались... Ладно. Ладно. Это кто еще тут плохой дракон.


End file.
